Rikuo Nura
''Character Outline'' |Gender = Male |Kanji Name = 奴良 リクオ |Romaji Name = Nura Rikuo |Fear = Displacement |Status = Alive |Race = 3/4 Human |Race 2 = 1/4 Yōkai (Nurarihyon) |Date of Birth = September 23, 1997 |Clan = Nura Clan |Affiliations = Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol |Height = 148 cm (4'11") (human) |Height 2 = 175 cm (5'9") (yōkai) |Weight = 48 kg (103 lbs) (human) |Weight 2 = 66 kg (145 lbs) (yōkai) |Family = Nurarihyon (grandfather) |Family 2 = Yōhime (grandmother) |Family 3 = Wakana Nura (mother) |Family 4 = Rihan Nura (father, deceased) |Seiyu = Jun Fukuyama |Seiyu 2 = Eri Kitamura (child, VOMIC and Sennen Makyō) |Manga Debut = Chapter 1 |Anime Debut = Episode 1 }} Rikuo Nura is the main protagonist of the series Nurarihyon no Mago. He is Human by 3/4 of his blood and a Yōkai by the other 1/4Nurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 1, page 26. He is the grandson of Nurarihyon and Yōhime, and son of Wakana Nura and Rihan Nura. ''Appearance'' Due to having yōkai blood in his lineage, Rikuo has two forms: one in which he takes a human form, and another where his yōkai blood takes over and he becomes a full yōkai. The former is frequently called his "Day" form, whereas the latter is called his "Night" form, as originally he was only able to maintain it during darkness. ''Human Form'' In human form, Rikuo appears as a teenage boy with brown eyes, except that his hair is brown within the top half and dark brown within the bottom half (Saori describes it as "reverse pudding"). Even though his eyesight is perfect, he always wears glasses. Often, he is seen in his school uniform worn over a red sweater with running shoes, especially in public. Otherwise, he wears only his red sweater and khaki pants instead of the black pants in his school uniform. Within the Nura House only, he can also be seen wearing a replication of Nurarihyon's past outfit: a cloak over a black kimono with traditional Japanese sandals (zōri), only Rikuo's cloak is blue instead of red. ''Yōkai Form'' Rikuo's yōkai blood normally awakens at night time, during which he undergoes a drastic transformation. In his yōkai form, Rikuo is significantly taller compared to his human form. His eyes narrow and turn red. His hair grows long, he loses his glasses and his voice deepens. His appearance resembles that of Nurarihyon and Rihan in that his hair is long and protrudes out the back of his head. Like Nurarihyon, the top half of his hair is white while the bottom half of his hair is black. Always, his yōkai form is seen with a blue cloak over a black kimono zōri. Midway through transforming into his yōkai form, Rikuo temporarily retains his human form's outfit. His hair grows longer and turns black and white, although not as long as his fully transformed form. He also appears taller than his human form, but still shorter than his full yōkai form. ''Personality'' ''History'' When Rikuo's father was still alive, he and his father and a strange girl, where been playing outside. When Rikuo returned from running off somewhere, he sees that his father has been stabbed and died. Years later, he was making pranks for the yōkai's around the house, they then compared him, that he is just like his grandfatherNurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 1, page 5. Later, he and his grandfather where been at a restaurant eating ramen. Rikuo told his grandfather what he did and is impressed. Rikuo ask him if he can take the position as the third heir, which Nurarihyon says that he must wait a little longerNurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 1, page 6. Rikuo then says later that yōkai's doesn't seem great to him. Nurarihyon responds telling him that he doesn't know what he did in his younger years and told Rikuo his story. Nurarihyon then learn Rikuo a eat-and-run technique. When Rikuo is heading to school, he is telling Kana about his house full with yōkai's and evenly on school he where been telling his story to the others. After that Kiyotsugu is telling Rikuo the truth, saying that yōkai are nothing more than bad guys and tells also the truth about NurarihyonNurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 1, page 12. He then gets shut by Natsumi, Saori and Shima, when he was in a discussion with Kiyotsugu. Later at the Nura House, Kubinashi sees that something is wrong with him and informs Rikuo that there will be a meeting with other yōkai's. In the meeting, Rikuo knows more about the yōkai in true nature. Nurarihyon assigned him to become his successorNurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 1, page 17 but Rikuo rejected it. The next day, Rikuo couldn't get with the others in the school bus, because he thinks that he is too pathetic. He and Kana are then speaking with each other, Kana encouraged Rikuo, and Rikuo decided that he won't talk about yōkai ever againNurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 1, page 22. He where then been taken home by Karasu Tengu and talked about it. When Rikuo is back home, he heard on the news that a bus has been burred under a tunnel and it contains his class mates. Rikuo don't hesitation and runs of to their location, but where been stopped by Mokugyo Daruma. When Rikuo was under pressure, he transformed into a yōkai and goes to the tunnel. He then sees that Gagoze was the cause of all this, which his clan battles his clan. Rikuo then kills Gagoze saying that he will control the Hyakki Yakō. Several years later he became a splendid human. ''References'' ''Navigation'' Category:Human Category:Yōkai Category:Nura Clan Category:Kiyojuji Squad Character